Libaterran Civil War
|date=Until 1001 AE |place=Libaterra |result=Rebel victory |combatant1= Rebels |combatant2=Locken Loyalists |commander1= Mae Torazo Yoshimuriko |commander2=Gaspar Duchart Shyla Locken |}} The Libaterran Civil War was fought in Libaterra between the Locken Loyalists who supported Queen Shyla Locken and the Rebels who were led by Mae Torazo and Yoshimuriko. The bloody conflict took years and didn't end until the Yamato Empire invaded Libaterra which had been weakened by this internal strife. Background The Rebels rose in Western Libaterra to oppose the rule of the Locken Loyalists who served the reigning monarchs, the House of Locken, of Libaterra. Believing the nobles to be corrupt and with proof to back it up, they wanted to bring equality to everyone in Libaterra and put an end to the Lockens' authoritarian rule. The faction had its bases, which grew rapidly, beyond the Blood Border, centering around Trinity Gask which became the unofficial second capital of the kingdom besides the Loyalist-controlled Lutherin. The Rebels' influence grew when a woman named Mae Torazo became their leader although the Rebels equally respected the fierce general Yoshimuriko who had led them from victory to victory. The first true victory for the Rebels happened when they managed to set up an ambush in Loyalist lands with help from bandits, resulting in the deaths of the King and Queen Locken of Libaterra. Despite this grisly act, it later turned out that the royal pair's heir, Shyla Locken, had survived the ambush and had been escorted back to Lutherin, becoming the new reigning Queen. Despite this little setback, the Rebels were confident in their victory, believing they could use this morale loss and slowly but surely wrestle over control of Libaterra to themselves. Conflict In 1000 AE, the civil war between the Locken Loyalists and the Rebels intensified as Yoshimuriko, sick of Mae's too careful methods which had postponed his invasion plans for years, finally resorted to murdering Mae with help from the necromancer Drakon who then became one of his lieutenants along with his would-be lover Endoran L'Sarius. With this new leadership, Yoshimuriko, Endoran and Drakon began training the Rebels, intending to use their mage troops as living siege weapons; a brutal tactic which the Loyalists would never see coming. The Rebels were successful in their campaign and struck a decisive blow against the Loyalist capital in the First Battle of Lutherin, a battle they won thanks to their suicidal mage squads. Although the Rebels learned that Queen Shyla had recently been working undercover as a spy in Rebel territory, she vanished without a trace. While the Rebels focused their efforts on taking over the remaining Loyalist cities and flushing out Shyla from wherever she was hiding assuming she was still alive, their campaign was interrupted when they learned that invaders from the Yamato Empire had landed on Libaterra in 1001 AE. Aftermath :See: Yamatian Invasion The Rebels didn't get to enjoy their victory for long when the Yamato Empire invaded the weakened kingdom and took over both former Loyalist and Rebel lands despite much resistance from the Rebels. Yoshimuriko, having accepted the mantle of the High Cleric of Nergal by this time, joined the Yamatian agressors and their allies in the Clergy of Mardük after defeat was imminent because he felt living on would serve the Rebel cause better than being fully destroyed by the Yamatian army. However, the Yamatians only managed to occupy Libaterra for a few years until the Grand Alliance, which wished to liberate all the occupied kingdoms, arrived on Libaterra and brought the Great War with them. Ultimately the Rebels who had laid low since their defeat used the Alliance's arrival to their advantage and took over Western Libaterra while the Alliance was busy taking over the capital Lutherin in the Heartlands. The Faerfolc Rampage and the Reactor Core Explosion forced both the Alliance and the surviving Yamatians to flee from Libaterra while what became the Magicracy of Alent was built over what was left of Lutherin. The Rebels had to fend for themselves beyond the Blood Border, fighting off the Faerfolc who destroyed everything in their wake. Eventually the Faerfolc vanished, leaving Rebels to rebuild their destroyed cities while being bitter at Alent which in their opinion had deliberately directed the Faerfolc to assault lands beyond the Blood Border. The Rebels, at first disorganized, soon came to be led by the charismatic Glaurung Losstarot who began plans to unite the bickering factions of Western Libaterra under one banner and in time take over the Heartlands so that Libaterra could be united at long last. She was joined by Yoshimuriko and Endoran L'Sarius in this endeavour, and eventually made the Rebels side with the Proninist Party and Totenkopfs along with several other factions to strike down the magicracy once and for all in 1017 AE. Notable Battles *First Battle of Lutherin See also *Libaterra *Locken Loyalists *Mae Torazo *Rebels *Shyla Locken *Yoshimuriko Category:Libaterra Category:Third Age Category:Wars